


Tidings of Comfort and Scotch

by wyomingnot



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-18
Updated: 2003-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-02 15:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas Eve in the dungeons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tidings of Comfort and Scotch

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I tried. Really I did. As my hand-holder [](http://linda3m.livejournal.com/profile)[**linda3m**](http://linda3m.livejournal.com/) says.. I "have a gift for wishing people a Barely Tolerable Christmas."

It is late Christmas Eve, and Remus Lupin is on his way to the dungeons. The halls are normally quiet this time of night, but with a mere 13 people in the enormous castle, the silence is tangible.

The door to Severus Snape's quarters opens as Remus is poised to knock. The potions master is wearing a particularly nasty sneer. "You're late, Lupin." He steps back and allows Remus in the room. "I was considering delivering your potion when I heard you coming from half the castle away. I would think that someone so slight of build would be able to walk a bit more lightly."

"My apologies, Severus," Remus replies, genuinely contrite. He holds out a bottle tied with a bright red bow. "Merry Christmas."

Severus stares at the bottle for a long moment before taking it and inspecting the label. He raises an eyebrow at the quality of the scotch. He carries the bottle to a sideboard where he retrieves two glasses, opens the bottle and pours. He turns around, notices Remus taking a good look around, and glares while handing him a glass. "Here. One drink won't affect the wolfsbane. Might even make it more palatable."

Remus takes the drink and meets Severus' eyes, unfazed by the look. "No tree, Severus?"

"There are enough decorations in this castle without my adding to the frivolous display." Severus walks to his workroom while talking. He picks up a spoon and begins to stir the steaming contents of a cauldron. He looks up, not at all surprised to see Remus standing in the doorway.

"The Scrooge persona fits you well, Severus." He pauses and takes a sip of his drink before continuing, "But I would think that coming from an old wizarding family such as the Snapes, you would have all sorts of holiday traditions you would keep, with or without a family around."

Severus doesn't reply as he spells out the flame under the cauldron, stirring one last time before covering. The goblet containing Remus' potion is sitting on another countertop. Severus picks it up, handing it to Remus as he walks past, through the doorway into the main room.

He retrieves his drink, still sitting on the sideboard, and settles himself in a chair in front of the fireplace. He takes a neat sip of his drink and sets it down on the table next to his chair, picking up the book that's lying there. Remus turns around in the doorway, but otherwise doesn't move.

"That was intended as a dismissal, Lupin," Severus calls over his shoulder. "Thank you for the gift. Good night."

Remus finishes his scotch in one large gulp, relishes the warmth it provides. The dungeons are cold enough without their occupant adding to the chill. "You know," he starts as he walks to the sideboard to set down his glass, "I remember when you actually somewhat celebrated the holiday… Not that you've ever been anything resembling festive."

"Why are you still here?" Severus asks tiredly. "Drink your potion and go already. I'm sure you have places to be and things to do."

Carrying the goblet carefully, Remus crosses the room and sits in the chair next to Severus. "Christmas during our fifth year. You and I stayed at school, the only ones in our houses. The only time we ever spent the entire night together..."

"When did you become the bloody Ghost of Christmas Past?" Severus asks, exasperated, shutting his book with a thump. He shifts in his chair and faces Remus. "That time is gone. As are those two boys. In their place are two men who have a job to do. A job made all the more difficult by the fact that the boy we are to protect is every bit as arrogant and reckless as his father. Oh, and let's not forget the latest challenge - a crazed murderer. Tell me, Lupin… It's no coincidence that you've come back this year, is it? Does the headmaster honestly think an old lover can stop Black?"

Knocked back in his seat by the verbal assault, Remus closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He opens his eyes and looks at Severus thoughtfully before speaking in a patient tone. "All my life, I've only taken one lover. It was not Sirius Black."

Cradling the goblet in his hands, he shifts his gaze to the fireplace before continuing. "When I heard about Sirius' escape from Azkaban, I contacted Albus. I wanted to make sure Harry was safe, offered to come back to the wizarding world to do whatever was needed to ensure his safety. I didn't have anything in mind, and was frankly stunned when offered the DADA position."

Remus gets up and stands in front of Severus. "Neither of us is where we expected to be. But perhaps we might make the best of it together, instead of alone."

He walks back to the sideboard, tilts his head back, and gulps down the potion quickly. He sets the empty goblet down and walks back to occupied chair. Leaning over the back, he lightly kisses Severus on the forehead. "Think about it," he whispers, then straightens up and walks to the door. "Merry Christmas, Severus," he says softly as he closes the door behind him.

Severus stares at the door for a long moment. He sighs and gets up to return to his workroom.


End file.
